Jacob C. Rose
"guys. what if the tardis had an earth in it?" About Jacob C. Rose (no that isn't my real last name) is a writer, performer and founder of the Too Many Doctor Who's universe. He also was part of the Dweek Area as John Johnson. Jacob mainly slaves over his series as The Proper Bonkers Doctor, but is also a main collaborator with Phoenix Smith on his Fanfilm AMAZING Series. And by that, we actually mean he forces Phoenix to make content. Half of the time he comes up with the most insanely braindead things. Like the time he thought it'd be cool to have a version of Earth exist somewhere in the TARDIS. Thank god for the rest of the gang, otherwise he'd never stop. Jacob is currently studying Film & Television Production at university, and stacking up a hefty student debt while he's at it. Beyond that he is a huge tokusatsu fan, hence the immense amount of references to the genre in more recent instalments. Contributions As Writer * Every Live-Action Proper Bonkers, Moustache, Steampunk et al. episodes (improv) * Too Many Doctor Who's (co-written with Stuart Lloyd, Phoenix Smith, Oliver Guy, William Gough and Blair Harrison) * Deep Canon (co-written with Phoenix Smith) * AMAZING ANNIVERSARY (A Ripper in Time segment, co-written with Phoenix Smith) * The Entity of Doom (co-written with Blair Harrison) * The Doctor Claus (co-written with Phoenix Smith) * Two Many Doctor Who's (co-written with Phoenix Smith, Oliver Guy, and Stuart Lloyd) * The Unfortunate Fortune (co-written with Blair Harrison) * Into The Fripp * Doctor on Doctor * Age of Clown (co-written with Phoenix Smith) * The Lonely Sod (co-written with Blair Harrison) * The Company of My Shelves * The Cyberman Invasion * Two Funerals and A Miracle (co-written with Oliver Guy) * Mistletoe & Time * Time Day * Parting of The Renegade (co-written with Blair Harrison) * T'Invasion * Meme Attacks! * Spac/Tim * The Day of The Pizza (co-written/planned with James Blowers) * Darker Canons, Part One: Turn On The Dark (co-written with Phoenix Smith) * Daleks or Something (co-written with Jessica Mumford) * A Fistful of Puns * Here Come The Drahvins (edited from Oli Everett's first draft) * Jaws Air * Musical Manhattan! * The Remembrance of Dave * Death of Cheerful * Darker Canons, Part Two: The Fans Awaken (co-written with Phoenix Smith) * The Room of Doom (co-improvised with Phoenix Smith) * Fandemic * The Eighty-Eight Doctors (co-written with William Gough) * Night of The Sandman (editor from Blair Harrison's original script) * Unrecorded Time * Destiny in Jelly * Crisis on Multiple Doctors (co-planned with Phoenix Smith) * Once Smitten, Twice Shy * Just The Doctor * Christmas in Octotopia * Murder on The Polar Express * ASMR-my of Whispers (co-written with Alex Donald) * The Return of Mr. Mystery * Ringo and The Doctor * Twice Upon a Room (co-improvised with Phoenix Smith) * Daleks Oh No (co-written with William Gough and Jessica Mumford) * Crime Crackers III: Bore & Slaughter * The Greatest Play In The Galaxy * Sheda (co-improvised with Phoenix Smith) * Cave of the Baggels (improv) * Dreamland (co-improvised with Jessica Mumford) * Cinnamon Surprise (co-improvised with Jessica Mumford) * Doom of Doom * Deathly Lamps (co-improvised with Jessica Mumford) * Knifehands * The Shakri, The Rani, and the Room (co-improvised with Phoenix Smith) * Doctor Who Contemplation Project (co-written with Phoenix Smith) * Daleks Oh No: Escape 2 Cereal (co-written with William Gough and Jessica Mumford) * Get Swifty * Daleks Oh No 3: Hell (co-written with William Gough and Jessica Mumford) * The Foob Conundrum * The Two PBs (co-improvised with Jessica Mumford) * Magnet & Philosophy & The Action Figures (co-improvised with Jessica Mumford) * Magnet & Philosophy & The Billboard (co-improvised with Jessica Mumford) * Magnet & Philosophy & The Baggel Doctor (co-improvised with Jessica Mumford) * Thin Patience * The Room of Duel (co-improvised with Phoenix Smith) * Raiders of the Lost Quark * Sheda 2 (co-improvised with Phoenix Smith, Alex Lawrence, Alex Donald & Dawn Cooper) * The Room of Romance (co-improvised with Alex Lawrence, Alex Donald & Dawn Cooper) * The Christmas of Ranskoor Av Kolos * Die Meglos! (co-written with Phoenix Smith) As Actor * The Proper Bonkers Doctor * The Anti-Doctor * The Moustache Doctor * The Steampunk Doctor * The Peanut Butter Doctor * The Magnet Doctor * The Pizza Brilliant Doctor * The Fuck-Up Doctor * Dr Whom * The Proper Brooding Doctor * D.W. * The Well Adjusted Doctor * The Squid Master * The Salty Master * The Mask Master (voice only) * The Fabulous Rani * Ninja Bob * Vayten * Craig * Greg * Ninja Bib * Octopus * Mark The Menoptera * Adric (Day of The Moustache only) * Sherlock (221Bonkers version for full, Darker Canons version as body double) * Tim * Mary Sue * The Evil Emojis * The Villain * Lamps * Polygoid * Sheets * The Daleks (Time of Dalek only) * The Cybermen (Cybermen of Doom only) * The Matrix Cybermen (Holiday Park of the Cybermen) * The Krotons * Alien (221Bonkers) * Anti-Vayten * Ogri Leader (?) * The Robot of Yorkshire * Cthulhu * Dat Boi * The Electrites * Mirror Steampunk Doctor * The Chumbleys * New Dave * Green Squid (''Two Many Doctor Who's'') * Announcer ([[Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death)|''Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death)]]) * Deep Void (Future Ends) * Mr. Musement * Victim (Abyss of The Playbus) * Victim (A Fistful of Puns) * Announcer ''(The Butler Did It) * The AMAZING Doctor (Body Double, Darker Canons) * Richard Whoman * Margaret Whoman * Townsperson (The Crooked Man) * Cavalier (Savage War) * Nick (The Snatch, EDGY The Master) * Dad (Night of The Sandman) * Starfish Hitler * Mr. Mystery * Giggles * Robot Manager (''Get Swifty'') * Julian the Producer (Get Swifty) * Jinga * Burger King Employee (The Foob Conundrum) * Accident Witness (The Foob Conundrum) * Skeleton (Raiders of the Lost Quark) * Newsreader (A Few Hopes, Part One) As Narrator * Frankenstein and The Doctor * Crime Crackers III: Bore & Slaughter As Composer * Every Proper Bonkers, Moustache, Steampunk et al. audios (theme only, waves 1-3) Cover Artist * Every Proper Bonkers, Moustache, Steampunk et al. episodes (excluding wave 2) * Valeyard Audios 1 * Renegade Doctor Audios * Rude Doctor Episodes * Dr Two Audios * The Room of Doom * Diplomacy of The Slitheen * FINAL MISSION * Penny's New Groove (Updated Edition Only) * Vape of Horror Under John Johnson As Writer * The Tentacles of Evil * Quark Cash * Booty Call As Actor * The Cray-Zee and Silly Doctor * Kimiko * Meglos * Robot Assassin * The Black Guardian (second voice) * Tim * Flight Attendant (The Flight of Death) * Small Child (The Flight of Death) * Engineer (The Spear of Orion) Category:Real People